


ALCHEMIC BLINK

by ChaHyuna



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood Magic, Dark ATEEZ Ensemble, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/F, Half-Vampires, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Protective Choi San, Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Supernatural Elements, Vampire ATEEZ Ensemble, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampires, Witch ATEEZ Ensemble, Witch Choi San, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaHyuna/pseuds/ChaHyuna
Summary: Je pensais être fou ou bien schizophrène. D'après certains ce n'est pas le cas.Laissez moi me présenter.Je suis connu dans le monde entier et je dois cacher ce que je suis à mes fans, mon label et mes propres amis.Je m’appelle San Choi et je suis un sorcier de premier ordre.I thought I was crazy or schizophrenic. According to some people this is not the case.But let me introduce myself.I am known all over the world and I have to hide what I am from my fans, my label and my own friends.My name is San Choi and I am a first-rate wizard./!\ This story will soon be available in English /!\





	1. PRÉAMBULE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - Certains chapitres peuvent atteindre la sensibilité de certains.   
> Certains propos peuvent être choquants, y compris certaines scènes.   
> Les personnes sensibles en ce qui concerne les scènes de violence, verbales/physiques, le sang, la mort ou autre sujet ayant le même genre de connotations sont prévenue avant de lire ce contenu.
> 
> WARNING - Some chapters may reach the sensitivity of young/some people.  
> Some comments can be shocking, including some scenes.   
> People sensitive to violent, verbal / physical scenes, blood, death or any other subject with similar connotations are cautioned before reading this content.

“Le concert commence dans quelques heures. Nous devons faire nos répétions. Où est San?”

Mes mains couvraient mes oreilles essayant d’étouffer les bruits et paroles qui m’entouraient.

J’entendais Hongjoong faisant des allés et venus dans les couloirs, demandant aux autres membres du groupe s’ils m’avaient vu.

En effet j’étais assis au sol dans un coin de notre loge, les genoux ramenés contre mon torse. Mon visage était déformé par la douleur vive qui englobait ma cavité. J’étais incapable de bouger ou même de parler.

Je n’avais parlé à personne de mes maux de têtes qui étaient maintenant quotidiens. Plus le temps passait plus la douleur était persistante. Surtout la nuit.   
Malgré les nombreux médecins que j’avais pu aller voir ces dernières semaines aucun d’entre eux n’avait pu me donner de diagnostic.  
Les anti-douleurs n'avaient aucun effet, hormis d'empirer les choses.

J'entendais des échos, l'atmosphère autour de moi était pesante et électrique. Les poils sur mes bras se dressaient sans parler de l'afflux de sang dans mes veines que je pouvais sentir alors qu'il parcourait mon corps.  
Chaques minutes qui passaient me paraissaient être une atroce éternité. Mon angoisse formait un noeud invisible au milieu de ma gorge si bien que je ne pouvais pas parler. Et cette voix qui raisonnait de plus en plus fort dans ma tête.  
A ma place tout le monde, du moins toute personne normalement constituée se demanderait;

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?"

En réalité je savais ce qu'il se passait. Le problème était que je ne l’acceptait pas moi même et ma plus grande hantise était que quelque chose n'arrive devant eux. J'aurais pu le leurs dire, j'avais été tenté par ce choix. Mais comment dire quelque chose que je n'accepte pas moi même ? Comment leur dire que quelque chose cloche chez moi ?

Jusqu’au jour où le choix de cacher tout cela ne s’offrait plus à moi.   
Je pensais être fou ou bien schizophrène. D'après certains ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais laissez moi me présenter.

Je suis connu dans le monde entier et je dois cacher ce que je suis à mes fans, mon label et mes propres amis.

Je m’appelle San Choi et je suis un sorcier de premier ordre.


	2. ORDRE PREMIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais être fou ou bien schizophrène. D'après certains ce n'est pas le cas.  
> Laissez moi me présenter.  
> Je suis connu dans le monde entier et je dois cacher ce que je suis à mes fans, mon label et mes propres amis.  
> Je m’appelle San Choi et je suis un sorcier de premier ordre.
> 
> I thought I was crazy or schizophrenic. According to some people this is not the case.
> 
> But let me introduce myself.  
> I am known all over the world and I have to hide what I am from my fans, my label and my own friends.
> 
> My name is San Choi and I am a first-rate wizard.
> 
> /!\ This story will soon be available in English /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> WARNING - Certains chapitres peuvent atteindre la sensibilité de certains.  
> Certains propos peuvent être choquants, y compris certaines scènes.  
> Les personnes sensibles en ce qui concerne les scènes de violence, verbales/physiques, le sang, la mort ou autre sujet ayant le même genre de connotations sont prévenue avant de lire ce contenu.
> 
> WARNING - Some chapters may reach the sensitivity of young/some people.  
> Some comments can be shocking, including some scenes.  
> People sensitive to violent, verbal / physical scenes, blood, death or any other subject with similar connotations are cautioned before reading this content.

Après intérruption du concert:

"San ! Tout va bien ?"  
"Hyung qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
"Tu n'es pas bléssé?"  
"Notre popularité va baisser avec ce genre de connerie." Lâcha soudainement Yeosang.

Cette simple parole créa un froid dans toute la loge alors que les autres membres le fixaient silencieusement.

Toujours en tenue de scène, nous avions entamé la seconde partie de notre concert, les esprits étaient échauffés dans la salle, le timing de nos chorégraphies était parfait, mais évidemment il fallait que ça arrive maintenant.  
Comme à mon habitude, je tenais mon visage entre mes mains. Réellement je n'étais pas conscient de la situation tellement mon mal de tête était fulgurant. Étant donné que cela arrivait en plein concert mon "handicap" posait un problème à tout le groupe. D'autant plus que si nous ne pouvions pas assurer la seconde partie du concert nous serions dans l'obligation de rembourser les places à chaque personnes. Chose que notre label ne nous pardonnerait jamais.  
Habituellement les autres pensaient que mes maux de tête étaient dû au stress engendré par notre travail et le manque de sommeil a cause des répétitions. Cela pouvait être une explication plausible mais ça n'expliquait pas les phénomènes étranges qui se passaient souvent en ma présence.

Mes yeux étaient mi clos, n'étant pas très lucide à ce moment en particulier. Je sentais en permanence les mains de mes camarades se poser sur mes bras et mes épaules voulant savoir si je n'étais pas blessé. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi mais à ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'une envie, que tout s'arrête. Le bruit de métal s'était arrêté. En essayant de remettre mes idées en place, et en y repensant le bruit était le même que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt. J'avais été prévenu ?  
Je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche continuellement. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt tactile avec mes amis notamment. Sauf qu'à ce moment je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, je voulais qu'on me laisse.

Ma voix était faible, presque inaudible si bien que mes amis ne m'entendaient pas lorsque je leur demandait de s'éloigner.  
Ils étaient toujours à me demander comment j'allais car je ne répondais pas. Au bout d'un moment je me sentais comme opréssé par toutes les questions faisant échos autour de moi, j'étouffais. Je voulais hurler.  
Encore une fois je leur demandais d'arrêter et de me laisser tranquille le temps que je puisse me calmer. Évidemment, ils insistaient de nouveau en posant d'autant plus de questions.  
Apparemment ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Ni qui m'avait sauvé.  
Je n'avais rien vu non plus. Je ne me souvenais que d'une chose, ses yeux.   
Je ne les avait vu qu'une fraction de seconde, c'était assez pour le marquer car ce n'était pas une couleur commune chez nous en Corée.

"Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose ? Réponds nous..." Demdandait Seonghwa.  
"Arrêtez avec vos questions bordel!" Hurlais-je.

Les membres de mon groupe se figeaient sur place à l'intonation de ma voix. Je n'avais pour habitude de m'énerver ou même de parler de manière déplacée à qui que ce soit. Parler de manière aggressive, surtout avec eux m'étonnais moi même.  
Mon attitude envers eux les avaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne remarquaient pas que les lumières autour de nous vascillaient à vu d'oeil. Seul Wooyoung semblait remarquer quelque chose d'anormal car son visage pâlit malgré le maquillage et je le vis cesser de respirer durant quelques secondes.

C'est à ce moment que je su que ma vie allait totalement changer.

Lorsque Wooyoung prenait son courage à deux mains et posait sa main sur mon épaule afin de me rassurer, les ampoules ornant les nombreux mirroirs de notre loge se mirent à chauffer, faire un léger bruit puis éclater une par une dans laissant entendre le verre se briser ainsi que le bruit de l'électricité qui rompait son cycle comme une boule de Noël que l'on explosait contre le sol.

Les garçons eurent pour premier reflexe de se baisser légèrement en regardant autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard nous nous retrouvions dans le noir complet, le trop plein d'électricité ayant crée une surchauffe amenant à faire sauter le compteur électrique.

À ce moment je me sentais comme complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Mes maux de tête cessèrent et je me sentais aussi léger qu'une plume comme si la lumière était la cause de tout mes problèmes. Mon corps n'avait plus aucune force, pourtant je restais en parti conscient de la situation.

Faiblement j'entendais la voix d'une femme, elle était si loin, je l'entendait en écho comme un cri dans une montagne.

Ouvre moi, disait-elle.

Ouvrir quoi ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à cette question je fus ramené à la réalité par les cris de terreur de mes camarades.   
Je voyais tout un tas de lumières bouger autour de moi. Celles-ci m'éblouissaient si bien que je ne voyais pas très bien qui faisait quoi.  
Des flashs de téléphones ?   
J'entends les cris de Wooyoung et Mingi ainsi que les rares jurons de Seonghwa.  
La lumière n'était toujours pas revenu, lorsque j'entendis la voix totalement flippé et tremblante de Yunho.

"San... Tes yeux, putain... Ils étaient... T'as fumé quoi merde... ?!"  
"Laissez le respirer !"

Au moment où la lumière revient, le générateur de secours ayant pris le relais, ce fut la voix de notre leader qui résonnait alors dans la pièce.   
Malgré sa petite taille et son sourire enfantin, il arrivait à garder son calme lorsqu'un imprévu arrivait. Comme à cet instant.

Il s'approchait doucement de ma personne, son expression était neutre. Dans un sens c'était plutôt rassurant car il ne cherchait pas a savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Avait-il tout vu?   
Dans le noir impossible.   
Sur scène peut-être ?

Il me regardait un instant, mon visage devait avoir encore pâlit tout autant que celui de Wooyoung car à son regard je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
Il prenait une bouteille d'eau se trouvant à mes pieds, dévissait le bouchon de ses petites mains frêles avant de me mettre la bouteille entre les mains et de me forcer à boire quelques gorgées pour me rafraîchir.

Hongjoong devait avoir pris l'habitude maintenant car mes maux de têtes étaient de plus en plus fréquents, il devait aussi avoir remarqué qu'à ce moment il se passait toujours quelque chose "d'anormal" comme aujourd'hui avec la coupure de courant soudaine.  
Mon ami aux cheveux bleus me fixait toujours avec un regard compatissant avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Maintenant que Wooyoung et Mingi avaient céssé de hurler aussi fort qu'une alarme de voiture, Hongjoong prenait la parole.

"On ne peut se permettre de laisser le concert se finir ainsi. Yeosang à raison nous y perdrons beaucoup si nous ne continuons pas la seconde partie. Nous n'avons cas continuer sans San. Laissons le se reposer. Mieux vaut un concert sans un de nos membre que pas de concert du tout. San quant à toi repose toi, retourne à l'hôtel et mange un peu. Pour les autres, bougez-vous nos fans attendent."

Avant interruption du concert:

Les hurlements de nos fans dans toute la salle de concert, les lumières colorées, des spots allant de gauche à droite dans la salle.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre maintenant que nous avions fini notre chorégraphie avec succès comme les précédentes. Nous n'avions fait aucune erreur malgré le fait que je n'avais pu assister aux répétitions cet après midi. Fort heureusement je me sentais plutôt bien, je n'avais plus mal à la tête et je me sentais en pleine forme pour entamer notre nouvelle musique. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Nous étions à la seconde partie du concert, celui ci était le dernier dans notre pays, la Corée. Nous devions embarquer demain matin très tôt dans un avion pour débuter notre tournée dans le reste du monde en commençant par le Japon.

Ce soir dans la salle, la famille de mes amis était présente. J'aurais tellement aimé que mon père ainsi que ma mère soient présents ce soir. Mais à cause de soucis d'argent après avoir envoyé ma sœur dans l'école de ses rêves, j'avais été pris en charge par ma tante, qui s'était mariée à un homme d'affaire qu'elle ne voyait jamais.

Alors à défaut d'avoir mes parents dans la salle, ma tante se tenait là, aux côtés des géniteurs de mes amis dans le carré VIP.  
Celle ci n'avait pu avoir d'enfant à cause de la carrière de son mari. J'étais donc un miracle lorsque mes parents me laissaient chez elle afin de m'assurer un meilleur avenir. En soit, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir car, grâce à leur choix, j'avais été dans une bonne école et ma tante me laissais le choix de faire ce qui me plaisait. C'est à dire danser et chanter à travers le monde avec mon groupe, Ateez.   
Elle s'était toujours merveilleusement occupé de moi, comme si j'étais son propre fils. Je ne pouvais que la remercier en lui laissant l'oportunité de venir me voir sur scène lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi, de ce que je devenais.

Nous passions en vitesse dans les loges pour changer de costume. Je revêti alors mon costume, ma chemise noire immitant la soie, réhaussée de chutes de cuir noir couvrant le tour de mon cou, passant ensuite sous mon bras; agrémenté de lamelles de cuir similaire à celle ornant mon cou, s'entremêlant afin de faire le tour de ma taille et de la maintenir tout en restant souple pour que je puisse être libre de mes mouvements durant la chorégraphie.

Mes cheveux noirs étaient plaqués vers l'arrière, mes bijoux en argent s'exposaient à mes oreilles, ainsi que mes mains soutenues par d'autres bandes tannées qui couvraient ma paume et le dessus de ma main.

Le début de la musique commençait, la scène tremblait presque sous nos pieds tellement les fans sautaient sur place.   
Nous entrions tous ensemble dans le noir complet afin que nous puissions nous mettre en place. Lorque je me mis au centre de la scène car je commençais le premier couplet de la musique, j'entendais un bruit mécanique comme un grincement. Celui-ci était pourtant assez fort mais les autres n'y prêtaient pas plus attention alors je décidais de faire impasse pensant que c'était peut-être un écho d'un de nos matériaux.   
Le début de notre performance se passe comme nous l'avions prévu, nos accords étaient parfaits, ainisi que nos pas étant parfaitement placés.  
Quelques minutes après avoir chanté ma partie, j'entendais de nouveau ce grincement, mais cette fois ci un peu plus fort qu'avant de monter sur scène. Ce qui me semblait assez étrange, était que mes camarades ainsi que les fans n'entendaient pas ce fameux bruit qui raisonnait de plus en plus. Ce bruit était métalique et si puissant qu'il m'empechait d'entendre la musique derrière nous.

Un de nos pas dans la chorégraphie consistait à tourner sur nous même et se retrouver un genou au sol.  
Lorsque nous arrivions à cette partie de la chorégraphie, j'entendais toujours ce bruit de ferraille assourdissant siffler dans mes oreilles.   
Alors que mon genou touche le sol, une douleur vive surgissait et enveloppait toute ma tête me paralisant en une fraction de seconde.   
En m'écroulant au sol j'aggrippais ma tête en poussant un cri de douleur. Jongho fût le premier à remarquer mon attitude cessant immédiatement de danser pour venir vers moi en courant.  
Le crissement de métaux devenait si fort que je n'entendais pas les fans hurler de panique, ce n'est que lorsque je parvenais à ouvrir les yeux que je voyais certaines personnes dans la foule me faire de grands gestes tout en hurlant malgré le fait que je ne les entendais pas. C'est à l'expression de panique sur leur visage que comprenais qu'il y avait un danger queconque.

Le temps me paraissait être une eternité jusqu'à que je ne relève là tête. Il ne se passait pas une fraction de seconde pour que je puisse apercevoir une lumière coloré m'éblouir, par réflexe je placais ma main devant mon visage pour me protéger.   
À cet instant je comprenais qu'un des projecteurs se trouvant juste au dessus de moi s'était déccroché et s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur mon corps, pouvant grièvement me blesser ainsi que mes amis étant très proche de moi.  
A quelques centimètres, lorsque je plaçais ma main face à mon visage, le projecteur stoppait sa trajectoire durant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas que le projecteur qui avait arrêté de bouger, mais tout autour de moi avait cessé de faire tout mouvements. Mon mal de tête avait totalement disparu. Il se passait environ une bonne minute avant que quelqu'un ne se jette sur moi afin que je ne me blesse pas. A l'instant même ou la personne, cette femme, se jettait sur moi le temps repris son court.   
Avant même que je ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune femme avait disparu et mes amis s'étaient déjà précipités sur moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je tenais difficilement sur mes jambes, assez pour aller jusqu'à la loge.   
Au loin dans les couloirs cru aperçcvoir ma mère ,un air inquiet sur le visage.

Ma mère ?

"Sani, je dois te parler !" criait elle.

Je n'eu le temps de bien regarder que je l'avait perdu du regard mes collègues étant tout aussi inquiets et perturbés que je ne l'était.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?


End file.
